


Gabriel Comes Back

by SupernaturalCastielDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death in Childbirth, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-gory Childbirth, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalCastielDean/pseuds/SupernaturalCastielDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman with an abdomen the size of a beach ball is sitting at the bunker door when Dean and Castiel come back from a hunt.  Who is she and why the hell is she here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rubbish at this but here goes. I had finished the other story I was working on http://archiveofourown.org/works/3501308?view_full_work=true and had seen 10.14 The Executioner's Song. Then I read SailorChibi's story "It Takes A Nest" at http://archiveofourown.org/works/1372132?view_full_work=true. These three events together inspired me to write the story below. Please, please, please, leave some constructive criticism and let me know how I did. I would just LOVE the input. I tried hard to use the characters as close to canon as I could while telling an original story. This is intended to operate as a prequel to my first story. No anonymous postings allowed - own what you say if you want respect. Be honest when critiquing without being personal and I'll do the same to you. Looking forward to reading your stories!

Sam, Dean and Castiel are in the Bunker’s library researching every scrap of information the Men of Letters have on The Mark of Cain, which is not much. Sam sighs, slams down the book he just finished. “That’s it. I’ve read the last book in the entire collection and nothing to show for all the research.” The book was half-assedly shoved to the end of the table opposite Cas.

Dean finishes his book, which winds up sliding to its brother book, stopping right before pushing the other off the edge. He stood up and went into the stacks, looking from shelf to shelf in a failed attempt to find a book they had not read cover to cover trying to find information on the Mark. He comes back out from the stacks with a book to sit down again. He starts to open the book but freezes when Sam clears his throat.

“Umm, Dean, I already looked in that that one.” Dean fiercely shuts it and sends up a small cloud of book smell that he breathes in to secretly enjoy while carefully keeping the frown on his face. The book slides to join the other two.

His shoulders slide up slightly as he straightens in his chair with an idea. At least he hopes it’s an idea that no one thought of, because their options are rapidly diminishing. “That Cuthbert Sinclair had a lot of collectibles in his place – I wonder if his collection had anything-“

Castiel cut in, almost too softly but matching the brother’s helpless tone. “These were his books. I pulled them out before destroying his place permanently.” He didn’t need to look at the brothers to see their shoulders drop even more as they hunched back into their chairs. Glancing over at Dean, his face became dour when he saw the Mark looking angrier than usual with small striations jutting from the ancient lettering. “Dean . . .I . . . perhaps it’s time to seek out an evildoer, someone deserving death like a pedofile or a serial killer or rampant abuse or a case – something.”

“NO!” was barked at him; Dean could not look up from the table but his left hand compulsively slid to his right arm, covering the Mark. A twist in the chair and he was up and Olympic style speed walking to the kitchen. Castiel and Sam both watched him go with identical looks of worrying care on their faces.

The sounds of a throat being cleared unnecessarily, a hitching breath, and Sam faces Castiel. “It’s starting to impact him again. I’ll see if I can’t find a case or something he can use to relieve the pressure.” Sam’s face falls as he says the last; he knows that means someone has to die for his brother to hold onto his humanity. Of course, if that person is not really human, or if they are someone who will hurt, harm and kill until they are stopped then it’s just providing justice that the courts likely couldn’t or won’t provide anyway.

The Mark saps life from Dean until he either satiates with another’s death at his hands or he dies and becomes the new Father of Demons and a demon himself. And having been cured once, can the cure work again and again if needed? Perhaps one of the times Dean will simply stay a demon and have to treated as such, killing him and sending his soul permanently to Purgatory, a place where not even Castiel can pull Dean from. The only thing that saved Dean the one time he was there was that he was a human. As a demon he’d be welcome and unable to exit through the portal again. These thoughts rocket around both their heads, driving Sam to the computer to find a case or someone deserving of death; Castiel is propelled to his feet and into the kitchen after Dean.


	2. Dean Versus the Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with his losing battle to the Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Dean pull himself together for a case? Please please please constructively critique this.

Dean-“ Castiel reaches out to Dean to touch the shoulder he had marked before.

“Castiel, no. I will NOT gank someone just because I need a damn fix. I will NOT let this thing rule my life.” The disgust and self-loathing blasts impales Castiel in place with his hand out. Dean turns to him just completely deflated and open. Castiel finds himself longing to comfort Dean, but has to fight the innate revulsion the Mark stirs in any angel. Cain was anathema because God Marked him; Dean was anathema because of the Mark a subtle difference. Wrapping his arms around Deanmon had been difficult, even with the demon’s weakened state. Yet his love for the Winchester boys and Dean in particular meant he would die before Dean could hurt his brother.

Castiel’s hand dropped as Dean fidgeted with a hand towel. Dean had started to dice vegetables, for dinner but had dropped the knife on the cutting board as soon as heard footsteps, terrified he would accidentally hurt one of the two people he loved so dearly. “Cas” Dean turned to look Castiel in the eyes with a terrified and haunted look. “Castiel, it might be time for you to make good on that promise you made me. All I want to do is kill. Cain told me I’d kill Crowley first; if I stay away from him then you two are safe. Cas, it’d destroy me to kill either of you!” Dean’s head flopped down and his hands came up with the towel in them; his shoulders shook and Castiel could hear the muffled sobs as Dean just broke down completely, all of his defenses worn down by his fears and worry.

Castiel stood where he was and gave Dean the space he needed as he wore himself out even more. “Dean. Please try to look at it this way.” The deep, hoarsely rumbling voice caressed Dean’s soul as it slid silkily into Dean’s ear. “The people you would kill, they are bad people. You don’t even have to judge them – I’m sure Crowley has some you could use-“

Tear-reddened eyes flashed as they met his and almost appeared to morph from their emerald green to a cow brown before Castiel could see the color he adored once again. Dean was closer to the Mark-induced demon than he had first thought. “I won’t ask Crowley for anything-he’ll just bone us again like he always does. If I see him again he is dead. I won’t argue it Cas.” Even Castiel understood by the firm set of Dean’s well-muscled shoulders and defiant, solid stance of his slightly bowed yet strong runner’s legs that Dean would simply not give in at any point to going to Crowley.

Castiel sighed and Sam ghosted to Castiel’s left. Dean felt smothered by their worry and care but knew he had no place to go and no options left but to take someone’s life. He knew they were right; he just didn’t want to gank another Lester, someone pathetic and just being irrational about their situation. After sharing a teary-eyed moment Sam took his bulk to the computer while Castiel watched Dean as one tiny tear plummeted along his cheek and dripped from Dean’s jaw; Castiel saw Dean’s hope fall with that tear and longed to return it to Dean.

The tear was swiped away dejectedly, half-heartedly – Castiel was acutely aware that Dean was shutting down slowly as the Mark grew stronger in its need. Both trudged to the table opposite Sam and flopped into chairs, causing that annoying, scraping, clawing sound that only the legs of chairs can do on wood or tile. “I found a string of murders along a highway. They stretch out along the highway and some of the back roads, but no more than a two hours drive from this location,” Sam pointed at a location on the map. “I’ll check it out, and if it seems like we have something I’ll call.”

Dean just nodded his head mutely for a few seconds, then shook his head. “No, if this is legit then I need to be there. Cas, why don’t you come with me.” Dean turns, goes into his room for his leather jacket, and leaves with Cas.


	3. Dean Versus Fugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Dean fight this thing off? Or will Castiel have to take over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total rubbish at summaries and whatnot. Just read and tell me what you think please. How can I improve? What can I do different? Suggestions, comments and ideas are welcome!

As always Dean is the driver but Cas enjoys a rare shotgun, rolling his window down and feeling the wind ruffle his hair. It doesn’t hurt that Dean’s hair is also ruffled by the wind, giving him a rakish appearance until Dean gruffly comments the air is on. Castiel rolls the window up while Dean straightens his hair, which Castiel also watches and tries to mimic briefly.

They arrive at the epicenter of the murders at night and discover something Dean designates a “Jeeper Creeper” because it resembles the fugly thing in the movie. It manages to rip the roof off Baby, pissing Dean off. Dean comes to a stop as Fugly drops Baby’s roof in the field to the right. “Cas, grab the can of bugspray from the trunk!” Castiel snags the keys from Baby's ignition and hunkers along Baby until he pops the trunk and gets the bug spray, which he tosses to Dean, who is standing in the floorboards of the back seat with a shotgun.

Fugly circles and starts to spiral in a slope towards Dean, who is holding the bug spray in one hand and his lighter in another. As it brings its feet and talons down to grab Dean, he is oh so ready for Fugly. The bug spray can has a 45 foot reach, which means the propellant is under a high pressure. Dean waits until the taloned feet are ten feet from him before he starts spraying. Coating it quickly in the propellant and flammable spray, he puts the lighter under the stream so the stream is turned into a large flamethrower. The coating Fugly received before Dean lit the stream ensures most of it is burning.

Fugly screams in shock and pain before it turns and flees; it’s really not used to serious resistance, nor has it ever encountered anyone who could harm on such a large scale. Bumps and bruises, the occasional scrap or cut but never has Fugly been damaged so extensively.

Dean drives his scalped Baby as he follows the black smoke cloud back to its lair, an old farm house that reeks of decay, rot, and decomposition. Castiel is in the back seat with the shotgun so he can watch in case fugly makes another attempt. Dawn is breaking over the horizon as they pull within a quarter-mile of the house.

“All the murders occurred at night. I bet this thing can’t go out very well in the daytime.” Castiel had noted that during the initial discussion; Sam and Dean both missed it since they were distracted by Dean’s condition. Castiel determined he would try to support the boys as they dealt with this with food and backup on hunts.

“You’re probably right, Cas. What say we do a little purification by fire? Block all the exits and light ‘er up.” The bitter smile on Dean’s face troubles Cas. However, this thing is obviously too strong for Dean to be allowed to kill it in hand-to-hand combat. Castiel will need to contact Sam to see if there’s anything along the way Dean to take out to satisfy the Mark.

“Let me go down and make sure there are no tunnels, no way for it to sneak out.” Cas is eyeing the root cellar door at the side of the house. He doesn’t think the creature has an escape route or it would likely have fled instead of scratch at the cellar door, longing to attack them but unable to because the dawn.

“Nah; there are no piles of dirt, new or old, no way its dug around. Did you see the talons on the hands, bet ole Fugly would have a hard time digging out anything with those. Plus it wouldn’t want to damage its weapons.” Dean’s hands went to his hips as he spoke what he was thinking, then in front of him as he points first around the yard, then turns his fingers into approximations of talons to make his point.

“I think you’re right. Let’s light this thing up.” Castiel smiles at Dean, goes to the trunk of the car to get some old cloths. Dean grabs the hammer and some nails. He nails two boards across the front and back door as well as the root cellar, then sprays the rest of the bug spray he has all over the outside of the house. A lit cloth covered in bug spray sets the house on fire and it goes up quicker than a red cedar. Dean stands between root cellar door and the back door while Cas stands between the front door and the root cellar door, just in case ole Fugly has any more fight in him – and a way to the inside of the house from the root cellar. He need’nt’ve worried, that door had been blocked and hidden a long time ago as kids would break into the house. Fugly didn’t want anyone finding the nest in the cellar; that wound up being a huge mistake and fugly and all that was in the nest now went up in flames.

Apparently Dean wounded it severely with spraying it as it weakly pounds on the cellar door as Dean and Castiel quickly block it with large branches and old furniture while it all burns. The pounding stops and they can see fingers on fire reaching through the door slats before they finally stop moving. They stand still, watching to make sure it doesn’t escape until the thing’s screams stop and the hand hasn’t moved for a long time.

The house had been just standing; it collapsed quickly as the beams supporting it over the root cellar turned to ash and angled to the cellar’s ground to finished burning. It created a large pit and Dean found himself longing for marshmallows, chocolate and some graham crackers and that barest splash of cinnamon he’d dash on the chocolate before adding the marshmallow and giving it to Sammy to enjoy during one of their rare childhood treats.

“Time to leave.” Dean can hear the emergency crews sirens in the distance, sees they are coming from both directions of the highway. “Shit. Okay, Cas. You are going to have to drive because you can’t read a map. Avoid all the damned potholes and go easy on the washboards or I’ll put an angel blade where the sun don’t shine if you damage Baby any further.” Castiel’s eyes were twinkling; he knew that Dean was mostly serious but also knew that Sam had filched the angel blade Dean kept in the Impala.

Cas grinned at being able to drive Baby for the first time, then sobered his face at Dean’s threat; they both know Castiel could just flit off even with weakened grace. Dean drives to Baby’s roof, which was crumpled like an accordioned Kleenex and fit into the back seat belts now. The emergency crews are close and they hustle to their new seating positions. Dean’s face looks heartbroken and he pulls out a small tablet from the glove box.

“Sam showed me how to pull up topo maps on this thing. Topo maps’ll show us the back roads so we can slip away on one of those.” Dean studies the map a minute, looks to the left and sees a small dirt road with a green sign on a pole.

“That’ll be a country road, see the CR? Take that road for ten miles, then turn left for two miles.” Castiel starts driving, following Dean’s every direction of turn here, speed up, slow down and pull over closely and without a single comment.

They are quickly enveloped in woods at the base of the hills and are hidden from the emergency crews as they streak toward the house fire. Dean has Cas drive slowly around the hill so the car kicks up less dust and they are better hidden from the emergency crews.


	4. Dean Versus A . . . Woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this crazy woman? What does she want? Seriously, has she not heard of the Winchesters or even familiar with a hunter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total rubbish summary but read anyway please and let me know what needs improving.

After an hour Dean tells Cas to pull over and they trade spots. As Castiel reluctantly gives up the driver’s seat and goes around the car a woman approaches him from the woods.

“Hi there handsome.” The low voice carried confidence and much more to Castiel. Dean spotted her, the smile on his face changed into a knowing leer. Castiel looked at her without pity.

“Don’t try to run. You are needed for Dean.” His matter-of-fact voice created a wall that stopped her as she realized what he was.

Confidence returned to her face. “We are all part of His plan, are we not? As a cog in his great plan I need this human to continue. Let me pass and I’ll leave you alone.” She recognized Castiel as not being a fellow abomination, but had never heard of angels being real. She had killed her maker far too quickly to learn all she needed to survive, or she never would have approached these two.

“This human needs you to continue his existence.” Dean had eased his door open wide. “Approach him if you truly think you stand a chance against him.” Castiel stepped back to watch with a small smile on his face, knowing that Dean had to take a life very soon and this vampire would make the wrong choice. The intensity of dealing with that monstrosity in the old farmhouse had temporarily overridden the Mark’s effects on Dean, and the Mark was not intense enough yet, but Castiel knew the Mark was becoming stronger in its needs.

The woman strode over to Dean’s side of the car while carefully staying far from Castiel, who was holding his hands palms up in front of him in the universal gesture of peace. As she came around the far end of the door, she saw the machete Dean had pulled from along the seat and was holding between his knees. She was innocent only in that she had never been chased by a hunter. She actually approached him, intending to knock the large knife from his hands and sink her teeth into his neck.

Dean stood up with the machete in his right hand. She had no clue what to do when a person was not afraid, and tried to appear scarier. The machete was sharp enough to cut her neck cleanly and send her soul to Purgatory where her maker was surely waiting for her. The Mark felt her death was satiated for a while longer.

Dean cleaned off the machete and put it back along the passenger seat. It was the one Sam typically used; the handle had been taped over and over again for Sam’s larger hands. Dean would’ve preferred to use his on the driver’s side but sometimes the handy weapon is the one that has to be used.

Dean went around and got into the driver’s seat. “Ya did good, Cas.” Two breaths. “Did you know she was there?” Dean looked forward just a little too hard through the windshield given it was a full moon that night.

Castiel was still standing where he had been, turned to look at Dean. “Yes. You needed to kill Dean. That thing back there did not count.” He moved to the other side of the car and sat in the passenger’s seat, closing the door and looking ahead stolidly to avoid Dean’s gaze. They drove back to the bunker in silence. Dean felt calmer than before for a while.

As they approached the bunker, a woman was sitting outside.


	5. Dean and Castiel Versus The Woman (Original Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this woman now? What is she doing sitting at the bunker door? How the hell did she get there? Could she be carrying Dean's kid? Or Castiel's? How the hell would that work? Another Nephilim oh hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, total rubbish summary, but read anyway and lemme know how I'm doing please.

Dean and Castiel left Baby for the moment outside the garage door. Dean had slipped the machete from his side in the back of his belt while Castiel picked up a smaller knife from the glove box. Angel and Marked looked at each other then left the car slowly to softly step towards this unknown at their doorstep. Red-rimmed florescent green eyes peered tiredly at them from a face that really looked too old to be nearly nine months pregnant.

Dean softly whistled. “You okay lady? Something we can help you with?”

“You smell like apple pie.” Her worn face smiled gently from under her salt and peper lanky hair; it was quickly obvious this woman meant no harm. She looked at Castiel. “You must be the angel. You smell like cinnamon and dirt after rain.”

That stopped both of them. Dean’s hand had been on the handle of the machete but now came forward in that eternal palm up peace gesture. Castiel came forward, but stopped when this tiny lady with the big belly put her hand up in that long known palm out gesture to stop.

“Please don’t come any closer. I was told you can’t come too close just yet.” She arched her back like she had been sitting there for quite a long time.

Dean dialed Sam on his phone. “Sam, do you know anything about this pregnant woman on our front stoop?”

A sleepy sounding Sam answered. “Uh, who?”

“Great Sam. There’s a preggo at our front door and you were caught sawing logs.” Dean ended the call viciously and turned back to this lady. She’s gotta be nuts, right? Talking about how we smell?

“uh, lady-“ Dean was trying to find some way to politely shoo her away. Not the best at handling the ladies in the post-sex state there, is he?

A warm and worn smile shone from her face. “Sorry, I must sound crazy. But I was told that if or more likely when I began looking like I was pregnant, I was follow the scents of apple pie, cinnamon and dirt after rain. I did, and they led me to here.”

“Who told you this?” Castiel looked concerned as he queried the woman.

“I was strictly instructed to tell you that it was not that dickbag Crowley. And from what I was told, it really wasn’t him; poncy short guy, kinda lah-tee-dah?” She glanced between them and saw Castiel nod slightly. “Not him. He had the same dirt after rain odor like you,” she points at Castiel, “But he smelled like candy.”

Dean tilted his head back as he looked over at Castiel; the resigned “here we go again” look on Dean’s face just completely bounced off Castiel’s hope, longing, and what – fear? Seriously? The fear changed Dean’s look to serious as he turned to the woman again.

“Why don’t you come inside and tell us your story.” Dean slowly moved towards her, took her right arm, and helped her up. The grateful look on her face gave Dean no cause for concern. Castiel stayed back since she did not seem to want his help – yet.


	6. Inside the Bunker - Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman is brought into their Sanctuary and tells her story. But does she tell them everything? What is she leaving out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, read and let me know what you think. I know I had two substories in this mess, but as I was writing they cried to be told as well, so I did.

Together they entered the bunker where Sam was waiting with a glass of water. The woman sipped it slowly after she sat in an armchair. She looked ready to fall asleep any second, but was fighting.

“The lunky dude came to me some years ago and asked me for a favor. He said that if I said yes I would be greatly rewarded in Heaven, guaranteed a place there and would never want for anything once I could go. BUT I had to stay here and wait. I was contemplating killing myself after some terrible things had happened to me.”

Her small frame curled around her far too large abdomen for a minute. Sam held a hand out as warning to both Dean and Castiel to wait and let her self-soothe until she could regain speech.

Shuddering breath and a deep intake from her, then, “I was quite violently gang-raped while pregnant. I would up losing the baby and the ability to have more. My husband kicked me out of the house with nothing and divorced me because he said that an infertile woman was an abomination to God.” Her voice became steadier. “I was going to slit my wrists on his parent’s gravesites when the man I told you about appeared. He told me that I could still go to Heaven if I would let him touch my soul and would stay until a thing happened. He said he had to go Loki and didn’t think he’d come out alive and needed a way to return.” That last sentence was full of questions from her, but she continued her narrative.

She looked up at them, each one from Sam to Dean to Castiel. “After he touched my soul, he said I had to wait until I smelled apple pie, cinnamon and dirt after rain. I had to follow that scent until I found who it belonged to and tell them this story. He said that something would happen and when it did I would hurt but then I could go to Heaven. He said I would meet a moose.” Sam’s face was just a revolving door of emotions, the topmost being aggravated. She continued, “A chucklehead righteous man,” here she looked at Dean and was nonplussed by his “whatever” look. She finished, “and an ‘Angel of the Lord with a great-big ole stick up his ass.’” Castiel shared Dean’s “whatever” look. She smiled fondly at them before shrugging, “His words, not mine.”

She had to pause to drink some water and breathe before continuing. “Any questions?”

“Tall dick with long dirty water blonde-brown hair? Ate candy like a speed-freak?” Dean asked the lady. “That’s him,” slid between her smiling lips. She was leaning hard against the chair’s armrest and now held her hand and arm out. “Help me out of this chair and point me to a bathroom please?” Her tone was so gentle, warm and more asking than bossing that Dean instinctively reached to her to help her. As she came up she overbalanced and nearly went over on top of Dean. Castiel jumped to her side and slid an arm around her overextended waist while he gripped her right arm with his other hand.

Castiel really should not have touched her.


	7. What the Hell is Coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman goes into labor, apparently fueled by the purloined grace Crowley gave Castiel. Why would that trigger birth? What will happen? What exactly is going to come sliding out between this woman's legs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and lemme know what can be improved, what you like, and what I should leave alone.

The spark that flew between Castiel and the woman was blue-white and powerful. His stolen grace was heavily drained as soon as he touched her and he fell to the floor against the overstuffed leather couch, unable to support her or himself any longer.

Sam kept Dean upright who was able to keep the woman upright as well. As Castiel fell to the floor, so did water from between her legs. She looked at Dean, panicked who mirrored her look while Sam’s face was once again a revolving door of emotions – fear, astonishment, worry, and just sheer oh hell.

“I think I’m about to give birth?” She panted and Dean could see the contraction roll across her painfully extended stomach. “Any of you know how to do this? I’ve never done this.” She bent over again as another contraction took control.  
Dean and Sam were just hopelessly frozen into place and Castiel was barely alive, having slid down to one elbow; all he could do really.

The woman sighed, “Moose, I think we’ll need towels or something at the very least. “Righteous dude, I need help to lay down please.” At her words Sam lumbered his frame quickly down the hall to find clean towels while Dean took hold of her arm and helped her down the hall to an empty room and on a bed. She nodded gratefully as another contraction grabbed her attention; two more had hit while they were walking down the hall.

Sam came in with towels. He walked in to a faceful of grace as she began pushing. A blueish-white light was emerging from between her legs and rapidly growing brighter. She groaned as she pushed, Dean saying nonsense soothing words as she pushed and encouraging her to push. It was all he could think to do as the light threatened to blind them all. He finally had to move his hand shield his eyes as the woman bore down one last time, screaming as she did. Her scream trailed off and she relaxed back onto the bed as the light died down and formed around a large figure.

Sam had reeled back into the wall opposite the door when he was nearly blinded by the light, putting both his arms over his eyes to shield them from the angel light. As it dimmed his arms came down and his teary eyes saw the who was in the light.

Dean, like Sam, had wound up using both his arms to shield his eyes. However, he had turned away as well and his eyes were not teary; he could see quicker than Sam just who they were dealing with.


	8. And the Bouncing Baby is Born?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who found a way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what'cha thought. I need input man. Please?

“Gabriel.” Dean snarled out. Sam heard Dean and jerked up along the wall to watch them both.

“Hiya boys! I see my carrier found you and Castiel. Speaking of no fun in the sun, where is he?”

“Gabriel, what did you do? How are you here?” Sam’s voice carried around Gabriel. Dean looked down at the woman, checked her neck for a pulse. The sorrow on his face was clear as he closed her eyelids over her eyes and quickly straightened her body out in a more resting repose.

“Gabriel, you killed her.” Dean’s ominous voice shook Sam and moved him to enter the room around Gabriel to keep Dean from doing something rash.

“Relax Dean. She knew a LOT more than she told you. I told her everything so she could make an informed decision as is her right as one of my Father’s creations. She abbreviated for your sakes. She is in Heaven now, like she wanted.” Gabriel looked at both of them with a clear challenge in his eye.

Sam took one look at Gabriel, “You cared for her. That’s why you choose her.” Gabriel’s eyes snapped to Sam, searched his face and apparently liked what he saw there.

“She would have wound up in Hell and nothing that happened to her was her fault. She didn’t deserve that after the crap she was given here, so I gave her a way to be in Heaven instead of Crowley’s bitch.” Gabriel shrugged. “Where’s that brother of mine? I want to thank him for sharing his grace.”

Gabriel strode out of the room and into the main room where Castiel was struggling to sit up; Sam and Dean straggled in behind him, shocked at what they had witnessed and the woman’s brave death.

“Gabriel, how-“ Castiel wheezed out. He had managed to push himself upright, but he was listing badly and ready to topple over again.

“Tsk, tsk brother dear. Oh, you are in bad shape. What the hell has happened while I was gestating? One second, I’ll see if I can’t help you out.” Gabriel disappeared and came right back with a small vial of the same bluish-white light he had stepped out from. The vial was held to Castiel’s lips, who initially refused to inhale. “C’mon brother, it’ll make you big and strong. I promise that I did not harm an angel for this.” Castiel was still reluctant. “This angel died long ago. Her name was Nanael. Drink and remember her, for she was an amazing lady who taught me to be who I am today.” Castiel stopped, looked at Gabriel before taking in her grace.

Once again a blue-white light inundated a room in the bunker and the boys covered their eyes and turned their heads as the grace settled into Castiel, stood him up and healed him. “Thank you Gabriel. I will treasure her memories and take to heart her teachings.” Castiel knew that Gabriel did nothing lightly and without an ulterior motive. However, that would have to wait. “What of the woman? Who was she?”

Gabriel had stood up and was brushing his hands off. Softly he spoke; gentler than any of them had ever heard him speak of a human being. “Her name was Rhea, which means mother to all and she was ill-treated from the day she was conceived until today. Today was the first time another human touched her with true kindness, Dean. She found peace in death and gave me life again with it. It’s a very rare occurrence. A totally battered soul that had never known a kind touch or warmth from another human being yet still had the capacity to be kind and caring beyond themselves can house an angel’s grace as she did mine. I knew going to that hotel would likely kill me, and so I did this to create a way to come back.” He looked sad while talking; but the last sentence was said with more lift and upbeat. “I couldn’t miss out on seeing what happens with you three. This was a rare opportunity for me and I don’t intend to put myself at such risk again. I want to see how this plays out. So thank you for being the proud godparents, but I really have popcorn to pop so I can kick back and enjoy the ending. Don’t ask, I don’t know, just gotta see how this all plays out.” With that, Gabriel left.

“We should dispose of the woman’s body. Dean, would you object to giving her a hunter’s funeral? I think she was very brave to do what she did and deserves that much.” Castiel’s suggestion brought both boys out of their shock.

“I’ll form the pyre.” Sam said and left to gather the wood and set it.

“Dean, would you help me attend to the woman’s body? I feel very strongly we should prepare her body properly.” The firm tone of Castiel’s voice let Dean know he really wasn’t asking.

Dean shook his head, swiped at his neck and brought his hand up over his head to scrub at his jaw briefly before dropping down. “Yeah, I’d be honored. She really seemed like an amazing woman.”

“I can tell you about her while we prepare her, if you would like.” Castiel quietly offered this because he wanted to tell Dean about her and her sacrifice.

“Yeah Cas, that’d be nice. Let’s get some washcloths, a basin and some white sheets. I think I saw women’s clothing in one of the other rooms if you wanted something nicer for her to wear. Um, should we apply holy oil on her-” Dean trailed off, not sure what he was really asking.

Castiel smiled, “I think what she came in is appropriate, but thank you for thinking of her. The holy oil is a good idea. It was considered long ago as the ultimate preparation for the bodies of prophets. I think it’s very fitting for her.” They headed down the hall together to pull together what they needed to give this woman’s body what it never had in life; caring, love, affection, and soft touches.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea's Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please lemme know how I did. NOTE: I really did not mean to infuse the heavy theme of dealing with the hell we are given on earth so we can go to Heaven. That was just the nature of the bargain they struck with each other. She wanted her baby and a kind touch for just once in her life. Gabriel needed a one-time back door escape hatch in case things had gone south as we know they did in the episode "Hammer of the Gods." Each bargainer obtained what they sought after.

Rhea smiled in Heaven as she played with the baby she once lost on a soft field of grass and flowers. She was going to finally raise this adorable little boy she had longed to see for so long. Other children came to her and she took them in as well as they all enjoyed the swing set and familiar playgrounds now all around them. Her baby had others to play with and she had the family and warmth she had longed for all her battered life. She was so glad she had listened to Gabriel and agreed to do as he asked.

Her childhood had been one of abuse and neglect long before she met her husband, who continued the pattern she had been used to all her life. When Gabriel offered a chance to obtain the one thing she had been denied in her life she jumped at it like a fish after a piece of bread.

She had gone hungry and been kicked and raped more and had suffered during her waiting to smell those smells and again while she was tracking the odors. That was all over. Gabriel had kept his promise to release her to Heaven if she would suffer for him. As she watched her precious son Jonathon play with the grass she reflected on the pain of her fast-receding life and how it all had been worth going through so she could have this.

“Thank you Gabriel, for keeping your word.”


End file.
